


Always

by IvyCpher



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: All of this time Gatsby had been trying to win over Daisy with both elaborate and passive plans. All this time he had been wasting. All of this time he had been falling madly in love with his friend, with his wingman in this whole scheme without even noticing it. It wasn't until he was knee deep in his own feelings that he noticed that he had fallen for Nick Carraway.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português europeu available: [Sempre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980836) by [Blankpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires)



_ It was always you _

_ Falling for me _

_ Now there's always time _

_ Calling for me _

_ I'm the light blinking at the end of the road _

_ Blink back, to let me know _   
  


***

All of this time Gatsby had been trying to win over Daisy with both elaborate and passive plans. All this time he had been wasting. All of this time he had been falling madly in love with his friend, with his wingman in this whole scheme without even noticing it. It wasn't until he was knee deep in his own feelings that he noticed that he had fallen for Nick Carraway.

Jay didn't know when he realized that his feelings had changed, all he knew was that one day he seemed not to care about Daisy or her affections any longer. All he cared about was being around Nick. How his heart beat loudly in his chest when they were alone together talking about this or that or the almost uncontrollable need to kiss him in the dark corners of the speakeasy.

With a sigh Jay ran his hands through his hair. He had always known that he was a little queer of sorts with his odd habits and short lived fixations on the most random things, but he never thought of himself queer in  _ that way _ . It was a scary thought, a man having a pash for another man was even more dangerous than being a black man in the wrong side of town.

And Jay knew that the possibility that Nick felt the same way, or that he wasn't repulsed at his feelings was slim to none. It was a hard thought, he was torn in half. Jay Gatsby was a man who saw an object of his desire and went out and got it, but Nick was also his only true friend and he couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

Jay put his face in his hands, oh he knew that he would be killed if Nick had a bad reaction to his feelings. But would that really be such a bad thing? To be dead instead of living in an eternal state of pining didn't sound too bad. It was just cowardly to smile while your heart has already made it's decision.

With a long exhale, Jay stood from up from his seat and poured himself a generous amount of scotch. He downed it in a second and sighed as the bootleg burned his insides like a flame. Then he went to his telephone and dialed in Nick's number. Yes he wasn't such a coward to not admit his feelings, but he was still too nervous to make the journey across the lawn to tell Nick in his own house.

The phone rang a couple of times before Nick finally answered. "Hello?"

Jay smiled softly to himself, holding the mouthpiece with both of his hands. "Why hello, Old Sport, I'm in need of your company. Are you free?"

"Oh, hello, Jay! Yes uh- yeah I'm free. When do you want me over?"

"Now if that's possible."

"It is possible, I'll be over in just a second."

And then Jay hung up the mouthpiece and sighed. He was really doing this wasn't he? He peeked out of the window and saw Nick leaving his little cottage and start across the lawn. He hurried round to the front parlor and tried to not look out the window every other second to see Nick.

When his neighbor opened the door, Jay pretended as if he has just been walking into the parlor. "Perfect, you're here. I've got big news to discuss with you upstairs." He grabbed ahold of Nick's arm before he could even shut the front door and started pulling him upstairs.

Nick looked at the half closed door behind him then to Jay and sighed softly under his breath. He followed him up the stairs, "Is this about Daisy?"

"What?" Jay looked back at Nick and shook his head. "Why no, Old Sport, I've given up on her. She's not the same as she used to be you see…"

"Oh- oh, well that's good," Nick smiled. "I never thought she was good enough for you anyways, I just didn't have the heart to tell you."

"You're too sweet," When they reached the top of the steps, Jay pulled Nick into his room and nervously ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he had no words, it felt as if his heart had jumped into his throat and was choking him of speech.

Nick's cheeks flushed with a soft pink blush and he smiled, "If it's not about Daisy then, what's so important?"

"Ah well.." Jay found it hard to meet Nick's eyes, he was looking over his shoulder and at the door behind him. It took much of his effort to look at him properly. "It has to deal with you actually, as queer as that sounds."

"Oh it doesn't sound queer at all, but if it's about work I'm fine where I'm at. I don't think I'd be good working around men like Wolfsheim."

"Oh no, it's not about that." Jay shook his head, "And even if I had you working for me I wouldn't pair you with any of the likes of Wolfsheim, no you're too good for that." He licked his lips and went to smooth back his hair and stopped last minute. "Wouldn't you say that we're friends, Nick?"

Nick looked a bit confused at that question, "Why- of course we're friends, Jay." He said slowly.

"And you know I'm a but- odd persay, but since we're close that doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No- I mean even if we weren't as close as we are now I would be bothered by your little ticks. To every man his own, I say."

"Ah good, good.. good." Jay laughed nervously.

"Jay, are you alright?" Nick took a step towards him and put a hand on his arm. He looked up at him with an air of concern. "You're acting worrisome."

Jay felt his skin bubble with Nick's simple touch and he shook his head. "I'm fine! Really I am-! I just-.." He took in a slow breath to calm himself and looked directly into Nick's eyes, his gaze never wavering. "I'm just in the rather awkward situation of finding myself in love with you, Nick.. And I know- I know that it's not normal. I know that it's-" 

But before Jay could finish what he had been saying Nick leaned up and kissed him.

Jay's head already felt fuzzy from his anxiety and the smack of alcohol he had had earlier to calm his nerves, but now he felt like his consciousness was in a fog. Nick was kissing him.  _ Nick was kissing him.  _ He hadn't pushed him away nor called him an abomination, no he decided to kiss him. And since Jay was the lucky bastard that was being kissed, he didn't see any room to complain.

The kiss had ended just as quick as it had started and it left Jay staring open mouthed at Nick, his train of thought completely off the rails and his cheeks positively rosie.

"Of course it's not normal, Jay.." Nick whispered, his own face was red that Jay could feel the heat from his blush with their faces so close. "But since when has anything you've done been normal?"

Jay was quiet for a moment, "Never I suppose-"

Nick broke out in a grin and kissed Jay again. "You are not alone in your awkward situation of loving a man you know."

"Does that mean-?" Jay slowly wrapped his arms about Nick's waist, pulling him closer.

"Yes, a million times yes, Jay." Nick laughed softly with a shake of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the song Always by p!atd I think of Natsby, now I've finally written a fic for it with the song in mind!


End file.
